The Other Side of the Sky
by imNari
Summary: Donghae, Hyukjae dan Siwon berteman baik semasa Sekolah Menengah Atas hingga sebuah tragedi memisahkan ketiganya. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, kematian salah satu dari mereka mempertemukan kembali dua orang lainnya dan membuka luka lama yang mencoba dilupakan. HaeHyuk/Siwon. Chapter 3 updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_Do you know.._

_The dazzling sky, the unbearably beautiful deep blue?_

_What's there,_

_On the other side?_

* * *

**the Other Side of the Sky**

©Saika Kunieda

**Pairing : **Donghae/Hyukjae, Siwon/Hyukjae

**Warning : **Yaoi! OOC! typo(s)!

**A/N : **the whole plot doesn't belong to me. Ini ff remake dari manga berjudul sama. Saya hanya mengurangi, menambah, dan mengganti beberapa bagian tertentu. So don't misunderstand me. Enjoy!

* * *

Tidak ada satupun orang yang suka menghadiri pemakaman. Orang-orang terdekat akan merasa sulit untuk menerima kematian mereka. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik, rasa empati dan simpati adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk pergi.

Meskipun, apa yang ia rasakan tidak sama dengan perasaan seperti itu.

Bagi sebagian orang, kematian mengingatkan mereka kepada kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat. Kesalahan yang seolah tak pantas untuk dimaafkan, sekalipun mereka harus mati.

.

Perlu dua jam perjalanan dari Seoul untuknya bisa sampai disini. Masih banyak tamu yang berkunjung saat ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah duka. Sebuah foto dengan figura berukuran sedang terletak di tengah ruangan. Lengkap dengan bunga-bunga yang sengaja dirangkai rapi disekelilingnya. Laki-laki dalam foto itu—Choi Siwon, masih tampak sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Wajah rupawan, senyum lembutnya. Nyaris tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh diatas bibir dan disebagian dagunya. Laki-laki itu masih tetap tampan dengan usianya yang nyaris duapuluhsembilan tahun.

"Padahal Siwon berencana untuk segera menikah, tapi Tuhan punya rencana lain,"

Samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa orang berbincang dibelakangnya, disertai isak tangis yang tak cukup keras.

"Benar kata leluhur jika orang baik mati muda, _aigoo_.."

Ia menghela napas sejenak. Ada setitik perasaan bersalah ketika kali ini ia hanya mampu menatap sosok Siwon dalam sebuah figura. Bertahun-tahun tanpa komunikasi seakan-akan mereka tak pernah mengenal. Sampai akhirnya ia harus kembali, bukan untuk menanyakan kabar, tetapi untuk menyampaikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada mendiang laki-laki itu.

Dulu, Siwon sering menjaganya saat mereka masih SMA. Jarak umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Baginya Siwon pemuda gagah yang mampu diandalkan—dan tampan. Ia bahkan sempat berfikir bahwa Siwon muda adalah laki-laki paling jantan yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Seorang pemuda yang sangat baik. Dan juga hal itulah yang ia yakini, sampai malam itu—sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat jalan, _Sunbae_. Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu."

Kali ini ia tersenyum pedih. Akankah Tuhan mengampuni dosanya juga jika ia mati kelak?

"Donghae-ah..?"

Donghae berharap ia salah dengar ketika seseorang bahkan masih mengingat namanya, pemuda yang tak cukup populer saat masih SMA ketika tinggal di kota kecil ini dulu. Sepuluh tahun lalu ia pindah ke Seoul dan tidak pernah berharap bahwa masih ada yang mengingatnya sampai saat ini. kecuali jika—

"Sudah sangat lama,"

—Ia mengenal Donghae dengan cukup baik.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, ya.."

Donghae hanya mampu tercekat ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok lain berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lidahnya terasa amat kelu untuk sekadar membalas sapaan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki dengan senyum gusi yang sama, dengan mata besar yang sama, namun dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dari sepuluh tahun lalu saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Donghae bergeming, ia masih berdiri disana bahkan saat laki-laki didepannya itu berjaan mendekat.

"H-Hyukjae _Sunbae_.." Suaranya seperti berbisik. Tangannya gemetar. Seolah-olah laki-laki itu adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

Dan Hyukjae tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

_Pembohong._

Donghae berani bersumpah bahwa sejak malam itu, Hyukjae tak akan sudi menatap wajahnya lagi.

* * *

Mungkin benar jika seseorang tak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan masa lalu. Donghae baru mempercayai hal itu ketika masa lalu yang mati-matian ia tinggalkan kini kembali menemukannya. Hari semakin malam ketika ia dan Hyukjae berjalan bersisihan diantara emperan toko yang separuhnya telah tutup. Musim gugur hampir berganti musim dingin. Donghae memilih memperhatikan daun yang gugur dibawah kakinya. Berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Hyukjae—entahlah, Donghae bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar melirik pemuda yang seumuran dengan Siwon itu.

"Kau-" Donghae amat terkejut saat tiba-tiba suara Hyukjae memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Kau bertambah tinggi."

"Eh?"

"Berapa tinggi badanmu sekarang?" Hyukjae menatapnya dengan mata teduhnya. Donghae menatap pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia tak mengira bahwa Hyukjae memilih topik ini daripada menanyakan hal yang telah ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Se-sedikit lebih tinggi dari _Sunbae_, mungkin.."

"Begitukah? Badanmu juga sedikit lebih besar dariku. Dulu kau lebih pendek dan manis sekali," Selanjutnya Donghae tertegun mendengar tawa kecil dari bibir mungil itu.

"A-aku cukup tinggi untuk rata-rata anak seusiaku. Itu karena kalian berdua saja yang tumbuh lebih tinggi waktu itu."

Tawa Hyukjae berhenti. Dan Donghae ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri atas perkataan bodohnya sepersekian detik lalu.

"Kalian?" Hyukjae tersenyum. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kalian?"

Kali ini Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah itu pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Sedangkan Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih berjalan mendahului Donghae. Tawanya terdengar lagi. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk merapikan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin musim gugur.

"Siapa lagi yang kau maksud kalau bukan aku dan dia, ya kan' Hae? Kita memang selau bersama-sama dulu. Laki-laki itu bahkan selalu menjagamu seperti adiknya sendiri."

Donghae mengikuti langkah kaki Hyukjae dalam diam.

"Sekarang ketika aku berpikir lagi, aneh karena kita bertiga bisa berteman padahal kita memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda."

Kontras dengan pernyataan Hyukjae, Donghae menyimpan pertanyaan tersendiri dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae masih bisa bersikap seperti ini setelah apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ya.

Sepuluh telah berlalu, sejak kejadian itu.

* * *

_Sejak kecil Donghae menyukai sepak bola. Ayahnya kerap kali memarahinya ketika petang tiba dan ia baru saja pulang bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya dulu. Bagi Ayahnya, belajar adalah hal yang harus ia tekankan ketimbang banyak berkutat dengan benda bulat yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya itu. Sedikit banyak Donghae bersyukur karena ia tak menuruti kata Ayahnya untuk berhenti bermain sepak bola. Karena tepat saat tahun pertamanya di SMA, ia berhasil masuk tim sepak bola sekolah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan kedua orang itu; Choi Siwon dan Lee Hyukjae._

"_Yah, Donghae! Berlarilah lebih cepat! Jangan biarkan Hyukjae lolos!" Seseorang dari timnya berteriak. Donghae mendengus sebal sambil terus mengejar Hyukjae yang tengah menggiring bola ditemani Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari si gelandang tim inti sekolah. Demi Tuhan, Donghae berani bertaruh ia tak akan pernah bisa menang jika harus melawan kaki-kaki ramping itu. Dan akhirnya tim Donghae harus menerima kekalahan ketika Hyukjae berhasil membobol gawangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya sore itu._

"_Latihan cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa besok anak-anak!"_

_Donghae mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput lapangan yang basah. Memperhatikan Hyukjae yang berlari ke sisi lapangan untuk mengambil botol air mineral dari ranselnya. Setelah mengenal Siwon dan Hyukjae, ia mulai berfikir bahwa Ayahnya benar ketika mengatakan kemampuan Donghae tak cukup baik untuk masuk tim inti. Mereka berdua luar biasa. Donghae sempat memiliki keinginan untuk keluar dari ekskul ini, ia hanya tak memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk pergi._

"Well done_, Hae," Ia merasakan Siwon menepuk sebelah bahunya sebelum pemuda itu duduk disampingnya. "Walaupun kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan Hyukjae."_

_Pemuda itu terkekeh. Donghae mendengus, matanya masih lekat memperhatikan Hyukjae._

"_Hey, Hyukjae! Donghae bilang penampilanmu keren!" Siwon tiba-tiba saja berteriak kepada Hyukjae dan sontak membuat Donghae mendelik. Hyukjae terkikik geli. Berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan botol air mineral ditangannya sebelum kemudian melemparkannya kepada Siwon._

"_Terimakasih, Siwon. Kau tak perlu berlebihan."_

"S-sunbae_ aku tidak—" Donghae gelagapan untuk menjelaskan namun Hyukjae malah mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tersenyum lembut._

"_Aku tahu. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang." Hyukjae lantas berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Siwon dan Donghae yang mengikuti dibelakangnya._

"_Ah aku lapar." Hyukjae tiba-tiba berceletuk sembari mengelus-elus perutnya. Bukan rahasia umum kalau lelaki kurus itu mudah lapar. Herannya seberapa banyakpun ia makan, ia tak akan bertambah gemuk. "Bisakah kita mampir sebentar membeli _jjajangmyeon_? Tapi kau yang traktir ya, Masi?"_

"_Baiklah, baiklah.." Pemuda yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya kini merangkul Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan masing-masing lengannya. Donghae sempat mendengar pekikak 'yes' dari Hyukjae sebelum ia sendiri ikut tertawa._

"_Ah, _Geesuz_!" Siwon tiba-tiba menepuk keningnya. Dua pemuda lainnya akhirnya menyadari ada seorang gadis bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Donghae sempat memergoki gadis itu pergi bersama Siwon beberapa kali. Mereka pacaran mungkin? "Aku berjanji akan pulang bersamanya hari ini, maafkan aku Hyukjae, aku akan mentraktirmu besok. Dah!"_

_Donghae memperhatikan Siwon berlari menemui gadis itu sebelum akhirnya sosok mereka menghilang dibalik dinding pagar sekolah mereka. Donghae melirik ke samping dan menemukan Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum saat mendengar desisan pelan dari _Sunbae_-nya itu._

"_Dasar tuan populer."_

Dengan semua yang Siwon miliki, tidak heran jika ia populer 'kan? Donghae pikir itu hal yang wajar.

"_Akhir-akhir ini Sunbae juga sedang populer 'kan?"_

"_Eh?" Hyukjae menatapnya sambil berkedip lucu._

"_Aku melihat seorang gadis kelas satu memberi _Sunbae_ surat beberapa hari lalu."_

_Hyukjae menatapnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Hmm.."_

"_Apa Sunbae menolaknya? Padahal ia sangat cantik."_

_Kali ini Hyukjae tertawa. "Kau sudah menjadi lelaki huh sekarang?"_

"_Yak _Sunbae_!" Donghae berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae yang mengacak-acak rambutnya—kebiasaan pemuda itu. "Aku hanya jujur."_

"_Iyaaa, iyaaaa. Sudahlah. Ayo makan _jjajangmyeon_! Aku yang traktrik, deh."_

* * *

Saat itu, saat ia masih mampu melihat tawa lepas Hyukjae, melihat sudut mata pemuda itu berkerut tipis serta gusi merah muda yang akan nampak ketika ia lupa untuk menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, Donghae merasa bahwa pemuda itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan untuknya.

.

Dan saat ini, setelah semua yang terjadi, Donghae berharap agar bisa menghadirkan kembali senyuman yang telah ia renggut dari laki-laki itu.

* * *

"Donghae?"

Panggilan Hyukjae membawa kembali kesadarannya. Donghae melirik pemuda disampingnya yang kini sedang menghisap sebatang rokok yang ia selipkan di sela jari lentiknya. Asap nikotin mengepul dari bibir yang tak semerah dulu. Donghae tertegun. Sebelumnya mereka memang sepakat untuk mampir sebentar di kedai kecil ini. Namun ia tak ingat memesan beberapa botol soju yang kini terletak di depan mereka. Salah satunya bahkan telah habis diteguk Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu melamun, huh?"

"Ah, m-maafkan aku."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf."

Kesunyian kembali merenggut saat keduanya memilih diam. Donghae menimang-nimang gelas soju ditangannya sedangkan Hyukjae kembali berkutat dengan candu nikotin itu.

"Tentang Siwon.." Donghae berjenggit ketika mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. "Kudengar jenazahnya terbakar habis dalam kecelakaan itu."

Genggaman tangan Donghae pada gelas itu mengerat.

"Ia mengemudi terlalu cepat dan tak bisa menghindari tikungan. Mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas dan terbakar habis. Setidaknya itu yang aku dengar," Hyukjae menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap Donghae. "Bukankah mati dengan cara seperti itu sangatlah 'Siwon', hm?"

_Tidak._

Donghae balik menatap Hyukjae yang kini terkekeh. namun ia masih terdiam.

"Kau terlihat tak nyaman. Apa yang mengganggumu?"

_Ia tak bisa terus-terusan dalam keadaan seperti ini bersama Hyukjae._

Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak. Seolah-olah memperingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Kau selalu terlihat ter-_bully_ oleh kami. Siwon dan aku sering menggodamu dulu. Kau tidak marah 'kan?" Senyum Hyukjae semakin membuatnya tak nyaman. "Kau terlalu baik,Donghae. Atau mungkin terlalu naïf.."

_Yes. He used to be so naive._

Donghae hanya tak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya.

* * *

_Hari itu.._

_Beberapa hari sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas. Sehari setelah ia menghabiskan sore berdua dengan makan jjajangmyeong bersama Hyukjae karena keabsenan Siwon._

_Seharusnya ia langsung pulang sore itu._

_._

_Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah menuju ruang ganti klub ketimbang berbalik dan pulang padahal hari ini tak ada jadwal berlatih. Mungkin sedikit dari hatinya berharap masih bisa menemukan Hyukjae disana. Lagipula, seharian ia tak melihat pemuda itu. Tidak juga Siwon._

Brak

_Samar Donghae mendengar suara itu berasal dari ruang ganti klub. Cukup pelan, namun masih dapat ia dengar. Apa ada anggota lain di dalam sana?_

_Langkahnya semakin cepat. Tanpa ragu ia putar knop pintu hingga semua pertanyaannya terjawab._

_Bukan anggota lain yang ada di dalam sana._

_Melainkan Hyukjae yang tengah terbaring diatas lantai. Dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulutnya dan air mata yang masih menetes dari sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya tergolek tepat diatas kepalanya dengan sebuah tangan besar yang menahannya bergerak. Kemeja seragamnya berantakan, bahkan beberapa kancingnya menghilang._

_Donghae masih tercekat ditempat ia berdiri. Tak mampu bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas normal. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran terliarnya bahwa Hyukjae akan terlihat selemah ini, tak berdaya dibawah kungkungan seseorang. Terlebih—_

—_terlebih lagi, seseorang bernama Choi Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya._

.

.

* * *

**to be Continued**

* * *

.

.

**A/N** : hoho next chapter akan menjawab kenapa saya taruh fic ini di rated M. fic ini juga akan menjadi fanfic berchapter saya yang pertama lol mungkin hanya sampai 4 chapter. Saya pribadi suka banget sama manga ini. sama mangakanya juga. Mungkin terkesan out of character banget (apalagi Siwon) but- yasudahlah /slaps

Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin makasih buat yang sudah review di beberapa fics saya sebelumnya. Maaf ngga saya bales secara pribadi, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih n_n

.

Review?^^

Regards, Nari.


	2. Chapter 2

_Donghae masih tercekat ditempat ia berdiri. Tak mampu bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas normal. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran terliarnya bahwa Hyukjae akan terlihat selemah ini, tak berdaya dibawah kungkungan seseorang. Terlebih—_

—_terlebih lagi, seseorang bernama Choi Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya._

* * *

_._

**The Other Side of the Sky**

©Saika Kunieda

**Pairing : **Donghae/Hyukjae, Siwon/Hyukjae

**Warning : **Yaoi! Rape! OOC! typo(s)!

**A/N : **chapter 2 is up! Rape scene ahead! Saya juga banyak menggunakan kata yang kurang enak, mungkin. Jadi kalau ada yang keberatan silahkan di skip saja, ok?

.

* * *

"_Donghae-ah!"_

_Donghae tersentak manakala suara Siwon terdengar asing di telinganya. "Tutup pintunya dan mendekatlah kemari."_

"_A-aku—" Donghae merasa seperti tersedak. Ia bahkan tak sempat menanyakan mengapa mereka berdua bisa sampai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Manik matanya beralih menatap Hyukjae yang masih berusaha memberontak dibawah tindihan Siwon._

_Haruskah ia menuruti apa yang pemuda itu perintahkan sebelumnya?_

"_CEPATLAH DONGHAE!"_

_BLAM_

_Dan pintu ruangan itu kembali tertutup_

_._

_Saat itu.._

_Kenapa ia tidak berusaha menolak?_

_._

"_S-Sunbae.. apa yang kau lakukan—?" _

"_Tak bisakah kau mengerti situasi ini hanya dengan melihat?" Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae kepada Hyukjae yang semakin membuatnya kewalahan. "Bantu aku memegangi tangannya. Ia tetap memberontak, aku tak bisa membuatnya tenang."_

"_NGH!" Rintihan terdengar pelan dari mulut Hyukjae saat tangan Siwon mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya semakin erat. Menyakitinya._

"_T-tapi H-Hyukjae Sunbae tidak mau melakukannya—" Donghae mencicit sementara tubuhnya beringsut mendekati Siwon._

_Pemuda itu mendecih. "Semua orang seperti itu pada awalnya."_

_Saat itulah pertama kalinya ia melihat Siwon begitu menyeramkan. Pemuda yang mudah tersenyum itu kini tak lebih dari iblis baginya. Tubuh Donghae bergetar. Ia sangat takut hingga tak mampu untuk bergerak._

"_Hei—jadilah anak baik dan jangan banyak bergerak, Hyukjae."_

_PLAK_

_Tubuh Siwon sedikit terdorong mundur oleh tepisan tangan Hyukjae. Sapu tangan yang sebelumnya menyumpal mulutnya terbuang kesisi lain ruangan. Pemuda itu terengah hebat dan berusaha untuk bangkit._

"_BANGSAT!"_

_BUGH_

"_Sunbae!"_

_Donghae tak bisa mencegah ketika kepalan tangan Siwon mengenai pipi kiri Hyukjae. membuatnya meringkuk dengan kedua tangan berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Hati Donghae mencelos ketika isakan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Hyukjae yang terluka._

_Lagi, Donghae tetap diam ketika Siwon berusaha melepaskan celana seragam Hyukjae, tak peduli jika sepatu pemuda itu masih membungkus kakinya dengan sempurna. Kali ini tanpa perlawanan berarti. Menyebabkan tubuh bagian bawah Hyukjae terekpos tanpa sehelai benang-pun._

_Donghae menahan napas._

"_Heh, lihat Donghae, ia setengah ereksi."_

_Hyukjae pasrah ketika ia merasakan kakinya dilebarkan oleh Siwon. Pipinya terasa panas dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. _

_Deg_

_Baik Donghae dan Hyukjae tersentak ketika tangan Siwon menggenggam milik pemuda dibawahnya itu. Mengurutnya pelan. Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar karena rasa takut. Sedangkan Donghae, ia tak bisa menahan getaran aneh ditubuhnya yang sulit dijelaskan. Napasnya memburu._

"_Hyukjae.." Siwon merangkak naik mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae yang masih menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Ia merasakan napas Siwon diantara ceruk lehernya sebelum kecupan diberikan pemuda itu di tulang selangkanya. "Kau selalu terlihat luar biasa dalam semua hal yang kau kerjakan. Tapi kau juga tidak akan bisa menolak sebuah kenikmatan 'kan, Hyukjae? hmm, _it's fine, right_? Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu, Hyukjae.."_

_Kali ini Siwon menoleh dan menyeringai ke arahnya. "Donghae—bantu aku memeganginya. Setelah aku selesai, kau bisa mendapat giliranmu juga. Kau mau 'kan? Ayolah.."_

_Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa apa yang Siwon lakukan adalah salah, Kenapa tubuhnya menghianati akal sehat yang saat itu berteriak dikepalanya—kenapa ia tak mampu menolak?_

"_Tidak—jangan! Ugh!" Donghae menyimpan tangan Hyukjae diatas kepala pemuda itu. Tak menghiraukan penolakan lemah darinya. Bisa ia lihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata disana. Ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya._

"_Baiklah, tahan dia.." Siwon berusaha membuka resleting celananya sendiri. Miliknya sudah sepenuhnya ereksi. Siwon menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi paling kejam yang pernah Donghae lihat. Mata dan hatinya seolah tertutup oleh nafsu birahi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon yang selama ini ia kenal._

_Hyukjae semakin memberontak. Pegangannya pada tangan Hyukjae hampir terlepas. "Hentikan Siwon! Kumohon—hiks.."_

"_Pegang dengan benar, Donghae!"_

_Donghae menekan pergelangan tangannya lebih dalam. Menggenggamnya erat._

"_Ya.. benar, sekarang perhatikan," Siwon menjilat bibir atasnya sekilas. Menyeringai. "Ketika aku mulai bergerak masuk.."_

_Ekspresi wajah Hyukjae menjadi pias. Ia merasakan kakinya ditekuk dan dilebarkan oleh Siwon. Dan detik berikutnya Donghae membulatkan kedua maniknya saat melihat Siwon memaksa masuk ke dalam Hyukjae._

"_AARGHH!"_

_._

_Hyukjae tersedak air matanya sendiri. Tergugu dalam diam. Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan dua orang lainnya jika ia ingin melawan. Ada rasa sakit yang membuatnya sulit benapas dari bagian selatan tubuhnya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya amat ngilu karena dicengkram erat._

_Tubuh Donghae mendadak panas oleh getaran aneh. Tertegun ia memperhatikan bagaimana Hyukjae bernapas tersendat, mengerang. Tubuhnya terus terdorong ketika Siwon bergerak semakin dalam. Donghae merasakan bagaimana suhu tubuh pemuda itu meninggi. Kulit tubuhnya licin karena keringat dan wajahnya basah oleh airmata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir._

_Donghae tak pernah meminta untuk terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Semuanya terlalu mengerikan untuk ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya._

_Tapi ia tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya.._

_Tidak, ia ingin melihatnya._

_Donghae ingin melihat bagaimana pemuda dibawahnya itu terus mengerang, memohon untuk berhenti sekalipun Siwon seperti menulikan pendengarannya. Ia ingin melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang basah bermandikan keringat, air mata dan air mani, menggeliat kesakitan._

_._

_Entah setan apa yang merasuki Siwon hari itu. Yang Donghae tahu, ketika Siwon berhasil mengoyak bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae, bahkan sampai ke hatinya, ia sekaligus berhasil menghancurkan persahabatan mereka._

* * *

Donghae tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Hyukjae diatas pahanya. Membuatnya memundurkan letak duduknya.

"S-Sunbae?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, masih menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Donghae pikir laki-laki itu sudah terlalu mabuk.

"Ada apa, Donghae? Apa kau ingin meneruskan apa yang kau tinggalkan waktu itu?"

Donghae terdiam.

"Kita jarang memiliki waktu untuk bertemu seperti ini," Tangan yang sebelumnya terasa diatas pahanya terangkat menuju sisi wajahnya. "Aku pikir, melakukan ini akan lebih menyenangkan daripada harus mengingat masa lalu yang membosankan.."

Lelaki di depannya beringsut mendekat. Tangan Hyukjae terasa seperti mengelus pipinya sebelum ia berbisik, "Bukan begitu, Donghae?"

PLAK

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut saat Donghae menepis tangan lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Donghae memperhatikan bagaimana Hyukjae memegangi pergelangan tangannya sambil menunduk. Ia tersadar dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Merasa bersalah.

"Ah—maafkan aku, Sunbae."

"Kau memang tak berubah, ya—" Hyukjae mendecih. "Kau juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa waktu itu."

Kali ini Donghae menunduk, benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

Andai dia bisa bersikap lebih berani saat itu.

* * *

"_Ah—haah.."_

_Donghae beralih menatap Siwon yang terengah. Memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu klimaks di dalam Hyukjae. Pandangannya berubah nanar saat melihat Hyukjae menutup matanya. Terlalu malu untuk melihat bahwa seorang pria telah berhasil menginjak harga dirinya. Satu lagi cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya._

"_Donghae," Siwon berbisik lirih. "Kita punya perjanjian, bukan? Sekarang giliranmu."_

_Donghae masih ragu ketika melihat tubuh Hyukjae menegang kembali manakala Siwon menarik diri dari tubuhnya. sontak ia lepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hyukjae, memperlihatkan noda merah yang kentara pada kulit pucat itu. Sedangkan Hyukjae tergolek diam. Masa bodoh jika ia harus digagahi bergiliran oleh dua orang yang ia anggap teman selama ini. Sekujur tubuhnya lelah dan sakit. Terlalu sakit hingga bisa ia rasakan sampai ke hatinya._

"_Kenapa, Donghae?" Siwon bertanya setelah membenarkan celananya ketika melihat Donghae beringsut mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tsk. Aku tahu sejak lama kau sudah memperhatikan Hyukjae. Jangan berpura-pura menolak sekarang." _

"_Atau—kau sengaja datang hanya untuk menonton kami?"_

_Donghae tersentak. "Bukan—"_

"_Terserahlah," Siwon bergerak memunggunginya sembari mengenakan jas sekolahnya. "Lagipula aku sudah bersenang-senang. Kalian bedua bersenang-senanglah."_

_Siwon sempat menyeringai kearahnya sebelum membuka pintu ruangan dan pergi. Donghae menatap kepergiannya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia pergi semudah itu setelah apa yang telah terjadi?_

_Donghae tersadar kembali ketika Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja berusaha bangkit. Mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat mencoba duduk. Seragamnya terasa lengket dan berantakan. Ia bahkan tak berani melihat keadaannya sendiri._

"_Hyukjae S-Sunbae kau tida apa-apa—" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda itu. mencoba membantu. Namun tangannya ditepis kasar._

"_Pulanglah," Desis Hyukjae lemah. "Jangan menyentuhku!"_

_Hati Donghae mencelos. Buru-buru ia bangkit sebelum menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia ingin menjelaskan tetapi penolakan mentah-mentah Hyukjae mau tak mau membuatnya meninggalkan pemuda itu disana._

_Hari sudah petang ketika ia berlari pulang. Sedangkan Hyukjae masih disana, menangis sendirian._

_._

_Ia terus berlari. Ia pengecut._

_Seharusnya ia bisa menyelamatkan Hyukjae. Bukan malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia telah membantu Siwon melakukan perbuatan hina itu!_

_Wajar jika Hyukjae membenci mereka setelah ini. Membenci dirinya, dan menganggapnya menjijikkan._

_Tapi— walaupun begitu, panas di tubuhnya tak mau pergi. Getaran aneh itu tak mau menghilang sekalipun kejadian itu sudah berakhir._

.

_Hari berikutnya ia terus menundukkan kepalanya ketika berjalan di sekolah. Beruntung ia tak bertemu kedua orang itu berhubung mereka ada di tingkatan yang berbeda. Ia bahkan tak yakin bahwa Hyukjae berangkat hari itu._

_Seminggu kemudian ia pindah ke Seoul setelah meminta kepada orangtuanya untuk dipindahkan sekolah. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan, ia pergi begitu saja._

_Ketika sepuluh tahun berlalu, ia telah melakukan apa saja demi melupakan kejadian malam itu. Walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu, bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil._

* * *

Keduanya berdiri bersisihan di peron yang sama. Seakan melupakan kejadian sebelumnya di kedai. Menunggu kereta terakhir malam ini. Tak lama ketika sebuah kereta berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka, Hyukjae memilih untuk bersuara.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Katanya. "Semoga kau selamat sampai ke Seoul."

Donghae mengangguk. Sedikit ragu untuk membalas. "Selamat tinggal, Sunbae."

Hyukjae membalas dengan senyuman tipis sebelum laki-laki itu memunggunginya.

Setelah ini—mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi 'kan?

Donghae merasa sangat bodoh. Apa yang ia harapkan? Sampai kapanpun, bagi Hyukjae ia hanyalah laki-laki pengecut yang tak akan pernah terlihat olehnya. Kesalahannya tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Hyukjae, dan perasaannya tak akan pernah tersampaikan kepada laki-laki itu.

Donghae hampir tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri ketika ia merasakan lehernya ditarik mendekat oleh seseorang. Lalu ia menemukan wajah Hyukjae nyaris menyentuh miliknya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ketika berkata lirih. "Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal,"

Dan ia merasakan napas Hyukjae didekat telinganya. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya menegang seketika. "Akulah yang membunuh Siwon."

DEG

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan sebelum mendorong Donghae cukup keras hingga membentur tiang peron yang terbuat dari besi. Kekehan Hyukjae berubah menjadi tawa yang kemudian teredam oleh pintu kereta yang tertutup.

Donghae masih berdiri disana. Membeku. Hyukjae masih memperhatikannya dari dalam kereta, dan ia hanya bisa menatap kereta itu berjalan semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi. Meninggalkannya termenung dengan segala pertanyaan di kepalanya.

_Hyukjae… membunuh Siwon?_

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

**A/N : **/inhale, exhale/ fuuh sekarang tahu kan kenapa Donghae bersikap kaya gitu ke Hyukjae? kk

Sebelumnya, makasih buat sebelas orang yang sudah mampir ke kotak review /kecupsatusatu/ Keberatan kalau saya minta lagi? /slaps

.

Review?^^

Regards, Nari.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Akulah yang membunuh Siwon."_

Donghae menyesap batang rokok di tangannya sekali lagi. Bau khas yang disebabkan oleh zat nikotin itu memenuhi ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Hari sudah hampir petang namun ia masih belum ingin beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Pengakuan Hyukjae waktu itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Namun Donghae masih belum bisa mengenyahkan segala pertanyaan dan perasaan tak nyaman di benaknya. Hati kecilnya menolak keras pengakuan yang Hyukjae berikan meskipun laki-laki itu sendiri yang mengatakan langsung padanya. Siwon meninggal murni karena sebuah kecelakaan. Polisi akan menyadarinya jika menemukan kejanggalan. Lantas, bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa ia telah membunuh Siwon?

Donghae sedikit tersentak manakala ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas mejanya bergetar. Agak malas ia raih benda itu, ada satu pesan masuk.

_From : Park Eunseo_

_Jam kerjaku sudah berakhir. Aku akan menemuimu di tempat biasa. Dah :*_

Perlu beberapa Detik sebelum Donghae tersadar bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan gadis itu. Mau tak mau ia bangkit dan mengenakan jas dan mantelnya yang tergantung di pojok ruangan setelah mematikan puntung rokok dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, kemudian sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya yang tertutup.

Sekarang bukan saatnya ia terus larut dalam kenangan yang seolah terus mengikatnya. Sepuluh tahun lalu ia sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh. Dan sekarang, ia tak mau membawa kembali kenangan itu masuk kedalam hidupnya lagi. Kematian Siwon dan pengakuan Hyukjae tak akan mampu membuatnya terjatuh kembali. Karena mereka hanyalah masa lalunya. Karena Hyukjae hanyalah sejumput kisah tentang perasaan lamanya.

* * *

.

**The Other Side of the Sky**

©Saika Kunieda

**Pairing : **Donghae/Hyukjae, Siwon/Hyukjae

**Warning : **Yaoi! OOC! typo(s)!

**A/N : **saya berubah pikiran XD chapter 3 is up!

.

* * *

"_Oppa_, Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Gadis dengan mantel tebal itu menyapa ringan, menyebabkan Donghae membatalkan niatnya untuk merokok dan kembali memasukkan bungkus rokok itu ke dalam saku mantelnya, menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat saat maniknya memperhatikan Donghae.

"Eh? Aku kira kau sudah berhenti merokok."

"Ya, dan tidak berhasil." Donghae memberinya senyum tipis saat merasakan gadis itu mengapit lengannya. "Aku terlalu lemah untuk menolak godaan."

Eunseo tertawa kecil. Menganggap apa yang dikatakan Donghae hanyalah lelucon biasa. "Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Selanjutnya Eunseo membiarkan langkahnya sejajar dengan Donghae walaupun jawaban tak kunjung terdengar dari pria itu. Ia toh tak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut.

Karena ia tidak tahu, bahwa lelucon Donghae itu benar.

.

"Mmh.."

Tubuh gadis itu terus menggeliat di bawahnya. Tak kuasa menahan desahan ketika Donghae bergerak semakin dalam. Sementara pikiran Donghae sendiri seolah berada di tempat lain. Berulang kali ia mencoba mengusik bayangan-bayangan tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu yang selalu muncul tiap kali ia berhubungan badan dengan dengan wanita manapun.

"Ah—Donghae.."

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa setelah malam itu, ia tak bisa mempercayai dirinya lagi. Sebelumnya, ia masih bisa mempercayai hal-hal seperti alasan rasional ataupun sebuah keadilan. Namun hal semacam itu tak berlaku untuk suatu hal bernama hasrat. Donghae hanyalah pemuda lemah yang mudah terpengaruh. Ia akhirnya mengakui itu.

Karena meskipun sekarang, ketika ia menutup mata. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah siluet Hyukjae pada malam itu. Tak peduli seberapa banyak wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, tak peduli berapa bulan atau tahun yang berlalu, ia masih tak bisa menemukan sebuah kepuasan lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan malam itu.

.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini,"

Donghae tersentak ketika tiba-tiba suara Eunseo memecah keheningan sebelumnya. Ia perhatikan gadis itu, mengabaikan asap yang mengepul dari rokok di sela jarinya.

"Aku pikir sikapmu selama ini terlalu dingin padaku. Aku bahkan tak tau sebenarnya kau menyukaiku atau tidak," Eunseo mengenakan kembali pakaian miliknya tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menatap Donghae yang terduduk dipinggiran ranjang. "Aku sudah duapuluh enam tahun. Aku ingin segera menikah, dan kau tidak bisa memberi jaminan apapun padaku dengan hubungan ini."

Kini gadis itu berbalik setelah memakai lengkap pakaiannya. "Maka dari itu, kita putus saja. Maafkan aku.."

Donghae tertegun sejenak sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar," Ia beri gadis itu senyuman terakhirnya dan berucap. "Selamat tinggal."

Detik berikutnya ia hanya mendengar derap langkah Eunsoo kemudian ia merasakan panas menjalari pipi kirinya. Gadis itu terisak setelah menamparnya.

"Kau memang tidak mencintaiku!" Eunseo berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir, gadis itu kemudian memunguti barang-barangnya sebelum menutup pintu hotel dengan suara berdebam. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terduduk diam.

Ia menyesap rokoknya sekai lagi. Menghela napas lelah.

Laki-laki sepertinya… memang tidak berguna.

.

Donghae memasuki apartemen miliknya dengan perasaan lelah. Hawa musim gugur tak pernah membuatnya merasa baik. Ia melewati ruang tengah setelah menaruh tas kerjanya diatas sofa hendak menuju dapur, sebelum maniknya menangkap secarik kertas yang tertempel di permukaan kulkas dengan magnet yang menahannya. Dahinya mengerut sekilas.

_Donghae, ini Ibu._

_Ibu membelikanmu beberapa buah-buahan di dalam kulkas. Ibu juga sudah memasakkanmu makan malam yang Ibu taruh di _microwave_. Setelah pulang bekerja kau bisa memanaskannya._

_Ibu sudah menghubungimu tadi, tapi ponselmu mati. Jadi karena sudah hampir malam Ibu memutuskan pulang. Ohiya, kau mendapatkan surat, sebenarnya sudah sekitar seminggu yang lalu, tapi Ibu lupa memberikannya padamu. Maafkan Ibu. Sebenarnya sedikit aneh kenapa mereka mengirimkan surat itu ke rumah kita bukan ke apartemenmu. Mungkin ia teman lamamu. Ibu menaruhnya diatas meja makan._

_Ya sudah ya, makan yang banyak anakku, Ibu mencintaimu._

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu ini, senyum di bibirnya mengembang. Perlakuan sederhana dari Ibunya selalu membuat hatinya menghangat, meskipun angin musim gugur bertiup kencang diluar sana.

Donghae menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk meracik kopi ala kadarnya. Meniup-niup sekilas kemudian meneguknya pelan. Meresapi rasa hangat yang mengalir melewati kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Matanya melirik secarik amplop diatas meja makan. Surat untuknya. Melangkah mendekat, ia meraih amplop itu untuk melihat siapa pengirimnya.

Detik berikutnya, ia tersedak kopi buatannya sendiri.

_**Dari : Choi Siwon**_

Donghae terduduk lemas di kursi meja makan. Cangkir kopinya ia cengkram erat. Ia tersenyum sinis mengetahui bahwa hidup seolah mengejeknya. Ia sangat lelah. Namun masa lalu seolah-olah tak pernah mau melepaskannya.

_Kenapa.. kenapa Siwon mengirimkan surat untuknya?_

.

Langit sudah cukup gelap saat ia sampai di depan bangunan ini. Rumah keluarga Hyukjae—gedung dua lantai dengan lantai dasar dijadikan sebagai kedai makanan. Ibu Hyukjae yang berjualan dahulu. Ia bahkan masih ingat jelas bagaimana rasa masakan wanita itu.

Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Surat dari Siwon untuknya teronggok sampai pagi di meja makan. Segelnya masih utuh karena Donghae tak punya keinginan untuk membukanya. Itulah mengapa ia berada disini. Ia ingin Hyukjae berada disisinya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang takdir inginkan dari mereka berdua dengan kematian Siwon lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Tak peduli tentang pengakuan laki-laki itu tempo hari, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bangunan itu.

"Maaf kita sudah mau tutup—"

Ia menangkap keterkejutan dari ekspresi muka Hyukjae. laki-laki yang tengah mengenakan apron coklat tua itu menatapnya sejenak, sebelum berhasil menguasai emosinya. Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Donghae?"

.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau bisa datang kesini."

Hyukjae menaruh secangkir kopi dihadapan Donghae yang memilih duduk di kursi tepat di depan meja pantry.

"Maaf jika aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf." Hyukjae tersenyum. Donghae membalasnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kearah luar.

"Bangunan ini—dekat dengan SMA kita."

"Ya. Jika kau keatas, kau bisa melihat lapangan bolanya dari sana."

Donghae tersenyum sendu. Tempat itu terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan tentang mereka bertiga.

"Aku pikir _Sunbae_ sudah tidak tinggal lagi disini."

"Hmm? Awalnya begitu," Hyukjae memantik korek api untuk menyalakan rokok ditangannya, menghisapnya sejenak. "Aku tinggal di Busan beberapa tahun untuk bekerja. Namun Ibuku sakit, jadi aku kembali kesini."

"Eh? Lalu _Ahjumma_.." Donghae baru sadar jika ia tidak melihat eksistensi lain di rumah ini sejak tadi. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kelain arah dan tersenyum.

"Ibu meninggal tahun lalu."

Manik Donghae melebar. "A-aku turut berduka cita."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu berlebihan," Ia masih tersenyum ketika menghisap rokok ditangannya sekali lagi. "Semua orang pasti mati 'kan?"

Sedikitnya, Donghae amat tertohok. Kematian Siwon kembali pada ingatannya.

"Jadi," Hyukjae menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke udara. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini, Donghae?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum meraih sepucuk amplop itu dari saku mantelnya. Menyerahkannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Siwon _Sunbae_ mengirimkanku sebuah surat. Tertanggal 4 Desember." Ia menatap Hyukjae sekilas. "Aku pikir ia menulisnya sebelum kecelakaan itu."

Hyukjae menimang-nimang amplop itu sesaat. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Begitukah?" Kemudian ia tersenyum, menyerahkan amplop itu kembali kepada Donghae. Membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda menatapnya.

"Kau tidak akan membacanya?"

"Surat itu tertuju padamu, kenapa aku harus membacanya?" Hyukjae tersenyum sebelum membalikkan badannya, terlihat seperti memunggungi Donghae. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja pantry, masih menikmati rokoknya.

Donghae menatap punggung itu sejenak dengan sendu. "Kalau begitu biar aku bacakan untuk kita berdua." Ia robek pinggiran amplop itu, menghirup napas sejenak sebelum membacanya cukup keras.

"Apa kabar, Donghae? Aku menulis surat ini untukmu karena aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Mungkin ketika kau membacanya, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini,"

Donghae merasakan suaranya bergetar. Ia menelan ludahnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan. Sedangkan Hyukjae masih bergeming.

"Entah menghilang, atau mati—aku tidak tahu, semua tergantung bagaimana Hyukjae memutuskan. Aku ingin memberikan seluruh hidupku padanya."

Kali ini bayangan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum sepuluh tahun lalu seolah melintas. Baru sekarang ia menyadari bahwa ia amat kehilangan sosok laki-laki itu.

"Jika aku pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri tertinggal disini, dan jika ia masih tidak bahagia setelah kepergianku, kau harus menolongnya. Karena meskipun aku menjadi alasannya menderita selama ini—kau juga separuh bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu melangkah sejauh itu, Donghae-ah.."

Donghae menatap surat itu sejenak sebelum menaruhnya kembali diatas meja. Ia terdiam. Ruangan itu terasa senyap karena baik keduanya tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

"Tch, laki-laki itu."

Donghae mendongak memperhatikan Hyukjae yang masih belum berbalik menatapnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana punggung laki-laki itu sedikit bergetar. Donghae menghelas napas sebelum kemudian ia mengingat satu hal. Ia tatap punggung lai-laki itu lagi.

"Tapi _Sunbae_, sebelumnya kau mengatakan padaku bahwa—bahwa kau membunuh Siwon _Sunbae_," Donghae menangkap jelas bagaimana Hyukjae sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa itu benar?"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum berbalik menatap Donghae. "Lebih tepatnya—aku membiarkan ia mati," Ia tersenyum. "Aku bertemu dengannya pada hari kecelakaan itu. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah kelulusan. Ia memintaku untuk bertemu—tidak tahu malu 'kan? Heh, tapi aku tetap datang menemuinya."

.

"_Aku akan segera menikah."_

_Hyukjae sempat merasakan keterkejutan menguasai dirinya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak untuk menatap Siwon._

"_Aku dijodohkan orang tuaku dengan gadis itu."_

"_Ah," Hyukjae memaksakan senyumannya kepada laki-laki itu. "Selamat kalau begitu. Semoga kalian bahagia."_

_Saat itu Siwon tidak tersenyum setelah mendengarnya. Ia menghirup napas sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Hyukjae. Barulah ia tersenyum._

"_Karena itu, Hyukjae, aku ingin kau membuat sebuah keputusan."_

_Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Keputusan.. apa?"_

_Kali ini Senyum Siwon berubah menjadi senyuman lembut yang selalu ia sukai—dulu. Dulu sekali._

"_Apa kau ingin hidup bersama denganku? Hanya kita berdua. Atau kau ingin aku pergi selamanya dari hadapanmu?"_

_Hyukjae menatapnya tak percaya. Ada setitik harapan yang ia rasakan namun bersamaan dengan itu pula—ia terlalu takut._

"_Kau bercanda 'kan, Siwon?" Ada getar dalam nada bicaranya._

"_Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Siwon masih tersenyum. Ia melangkah lebih dekat kepada Hyukjae. "Aku ingin memulai dari awal, atau pergi dan mengakhiri ini semua."_

_Ia tatap mata lelaki itu lebih dalam. Ia tahu Siwon tidak berbohong, namun ia menolak untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia berdecih dan berbalik membelakangi Siwon. Melewatkan senyum pemuda itu yang perlahan memudar._

"_Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak peduli."_

_Tidak. Hyukjae hanya takut terjatuh kembali. Ia takut ketika harapan itu akan berbalik menyakitinya. Melukainya. Ia bahkan belum sembuh sepenuhnya dari luka yang laki-laki itu torehkan dahulu. Ia terlalu takut untuk percaya._

"_Begitukah? Aku mengerti."_

_Dan itu adalah suara terakhir Siwon yang ia dengar sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah pergi dan tidak berbalik._

_._

"Jadi, aku tidak tahu apakah ia tersenyum atau marah ketika aku meninggalkannya. Aku tidak tahu." Hyukjae menghisap rokoknya lagi setelah tuntas bercerita. Donghae bisa melihat setitik kesedihan dimata besar itu. Ada perasaan sesak saat ia tahu bahwa selamanya, Hyukjae tak akan bisa mengabaikan Siwon. Meskipun begitu ia lega, karena Hyukjae tidak benar-benar membunuh Siwon. Laki-laki itu pergi dengan keinginannya sendiri.

"Laki-laki itu—apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?" Hyukjae tersenyum sarkatis. "Dia selalu terlihat hebat. Dia pintar, pandai bergaul tapi selalu tenang dalam situasi apapun.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ternyata—ia punya beban tersendiri di pundaknya. Dia selau menjadi apa yang keluarganya inginkan. Tak peduli hatinya berteriak untuk hal lain. Dia tak bahagia seperti yang terlihat. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya. Haha.

"Karena itulah aku mengaku padanya. Di ruang ganti klub," Hyukjae sedikit memberi jeda. Membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda menatapnya. "Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku menyukainya."

Donghae tertegun.

"Ya, hari itu," Hyukjae meremas pelipisnya pelan. Menekan nada pedih dalam suaranya. "Kami hanya memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dengan anggota klub tingkatan akhir lainnya. Hanya ada aku dan Siwon saat pertemuan itu selesai. Aku mengaku padanya, tapi aku tidak berharap untuk sebuah balasan, aku hanya ingin—jujur padanya."

.

"_Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah. Aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai pacar tapi—aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku sebelum kelulusan." Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya gugup. Tak berani menatap Siwon di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat. Hyukjae bersiap untuk meminta maaf dan pergi sebelum kemudian ia mendengar Siwon bersuara._

"_Jadi kau akan membiarkan aku melakukannya 'kan?"_

"_Eh?"_

_Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae menemukan dirinya terperangkap diantara tubuh Siwon dan dinding. Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Biarkan aku melakukannya. Kau menyukaiku 'kan?"_

_Hyukjae tak sempat menjawab saat merasakan pemuda itu meraih bibirnya dengan kasar. Menghimpitnya semakin dekat ke dinding dan merasakan pemuda itu menjelajahi setiap inci permukaan kulitnya lebih jauh._

.

"Dia seperti orang lain saat itu," Tatapan Hyujae mengeras, ia beri rokok ditangannya hisapan terakhir sebelum mematikan puntung rokoknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Donghae-ah."

"_Sunbae_—" Donghae meremas kedua tangannya bersamaan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan.." Rasa bersalahnya terlanjur membuatnya dihantui mimpi buruk selama bertahun-tahun. Dan kini, ia tidak akan berlari lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi waktu itu, aku tidak berharap untuk kau maafkan tapi—setidaknya beritahu aku, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebusnya?" _Untuk membuatmu menerima perasaanku._

Hyukjae menatapnya cukup lama. "Benarkah?" Ia berjalan memutar meja pantry untuk selanjutnya berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu—"

Donghae menegang saat merasakan tangan Hyukjae menyusuri pundaknya dan berakhir memeluknya. Napas hangat Hyukjae terasa tepat disamping telinganya. Dan ketika ia hendak menoleh, Hyukjae berbisik—

"Kenapa kau tidak mati juga?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ada yang bisa nerka ngga sebenernya perasaan SiHae ke Hyukjae itu perasaan seperti apa? saya juga bingung haha

Banyak yang nanya kenapa Siwon jahat. Engga kok—Siwon cuman khilaf lol seenggaknya di chapter ini kalian tahu kalau Hyukjae mencintai Siwon. Dan Hyukjae ngga ngebunuh Siwon—secara langsung. Dari manganya, saya sih nangkepnya kecelakaan Siwon itu terencana. Jadi terserah kalian mau berspekulasi bagaimana /grin

chapter depan adalah final chap. Saya ngga menjanjikan ending yang bahagia karena dari awal ini bukan cerita yang manis. Tapi bukan berarti sad ending juga. Saya menyukai plot manga ini karena saya ngambil pesannya dari sisi yang berbeda. Jadi saya harap kalian juga sama.

ngomong-ngomong, Happy EunHae Day! /throws confetti

.

Review?

Regards, Nari.


End file.
